Summer SeaSalt
by paupu fruits rox
Summary: Roxas planned on spending his summer his way but all that changed when his twin Sora signed him up for his schools' field trip! But it all goes wrong when him and a certain redhead get on the wrong plane! YAOI AkuRoku M for safety! BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Summer struggle

**My 2nd YAOI!!! YAY for me!**

**My first yaoi i wrote Destiny High School was one of the stories i've been writing for while and it has become a great success so I now feel like I have to write more AKuRoku's!  
My Fav pairings are AkuRoku, and I will always put Sora/Riku in the stories but they aren't my fav couple and for some reason I like Marluxia/Zexion or Marluxia/Cloud ( i don't know why but i think cloud and marly are so cute together:) I don't really like Demyx I usually put him as a friend of Axel's but I never pair him up with anyone if i do it would be Demyx/Zexion they're kinda cute w/ each other. And all of the other males in the story will most likely be straight because I can't see the other boys of Kh or FF being gay ; lol**

**Sorry if a few of the words might be miss spelled, my computer iam using doesn't have spell check!**

**For now its going to be rated T because I don't know how far I want Axel's and Roxas's relationship to go but maybe later on in the story it may be rated M ;)**

**I Hope You Enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Why they hell did you sign me up for this stupid trip Sora?!" cried Roxas

"Aww c'mon Rox, 3 months adventuring around the world with a few of you classmates is going to be fun" cheered Sora

"We have know idea who's going on this trip" said Roxas packing his bag

"Oh but that's were you are wrong little bro, Riku, Kairi, Namine,Tidus, Wakka, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Fuu, Rai and umm... i believe a few of the upper classman are going as well and a few teachers" Sora said proudly

"First off Sora Iam not your "little bro" I'am you twin! Second I don't even like half of those kids only Hayner, Pence and Olette I don't even like half of your friends! Third I hate all of the upper classman and teachers at our school!"

"Aww that's too bad you better start liking them because we are going to be stuck with them for the entire summer!" Sora jumped up and down.

Roxas was planning on hanging around this summer like going to the beach, eating his sea-salt icecream, sleeping in and doing what he does best skate boarding, but NO Sora signed him up to go on a summer trip with his school for 3 whole months which would be living hell to Roxas he hates going on trips and going to foreign countries where you can't understand the people and there culture so what the hell was the point of this trip?

Roxas and Sora attended to a special boarding school on Destiny Island called "Destiny Academy". As they were younger there parents died and the twin boys had to attend an orphanage until they reached a certain age they had get transferred to all year-round boarding school and have been attending since the 1st grade. The school has supported them and other orphans at their school such as Riku and a few of their other friends as well.

Roxas tried his best to get out of this trip but it was to late once all the tickets and money were paid for him and the school wasn't going to throw that all away for him and so now Roxas had no choice to go.

"Be sure to get enough sleep because we are leaving the school tomorrow at 5am, ok?" said Sora.

"What the fuck!!!? 5AM!!! who wakes up at 5am?" asked Roxas

"The airport is in twilight town so we have to take a boat from Dest. Island to Twilight Town which will take about 30 min. then we get to the airport and will fly from here to Tokyo!"

"What time does our plane leave?"

"9am"

"Then why the fuck are we waking up at 5am!" cried Roxas

"Because we all have to go through security and get our luggage checked and that can take up to more than an hour or so"

"Uhhh No why me?!" Roxas huffed.

The very next morning

"Roxas time to wake up!!!" shouted Sora

"No!!! its my first day of summer and Im getting at 5 fucking AM!!!"

"Jeeze no need to be cursing"

"Shut up you know this is all your fault"

"When this trip is over with you are going to come to me and say "Sora your were the greatest most smartest twin brother evah for signing me up for this trip" just trust me I know you're going to like it" said Sora

Roxas just shot and evil glare at his brother "Over my dead body I would ever say anything like that" growled Roxas

"Hurry up we have to meet everyong down stares in the main lobby" said Sora.

Roxas and Sora walked down stares to the main lobby were they saw Kairi and Namine who couldn't have been any happier "great just what I need two preppy girls to make my day even better" Roxas said sarcastically.

"HI guys! Have you seen Riku?" Sora said running up to his pals.

"Sora you lazy bum Iam right over here" Sora's face lit up when he saw his best friend walking over to him. "Sora I thought you said Hayner, Pence and Olette were coming! Because I don't see them" whined Roxas

"Your emo friends are over there in the corner Rox, jeeze have a chill pill" said Sora. "They are not emo" said Roxas.

"Hey guys" Roxas waved as he walked up to his peers

"Roxas! I had no idea you were coming" said Hayner

"I had no idea either until last night I found out and I was pissed as hell" Roxas whined

"My parent made me when they found out about the trip" said Hayner "So I had no choice to force Pence and Olette to come along with me I was going to ask you but I knew that would be a "No" said Hayner

"Yep your right I would've said no" said Roxas

"Well you have us to hang out with" said Olette

"True, Im glad Im not stuck with Sora and his friends"

"Actually you guys are wrong" said Pence

Hanyer, Roxas, and Olette looked at Pence with confusion

"After reading the packet about our trip we are all going to be in divided into groups of two like one under classman with one upper classman" said Pence

"So each one of us will be stuck with-

"ATTENTION eVERYONE!!!" yelled Aerith "MAY I Have everyong come over here to assign your partners for the trip"

"I take that as a yes" sighed Roxas.

Aerith started naming off the students partners

"this is so stupid what's the purpose of this" Roxas whisperd to Olette

"Well your partner will be the person you will share your rooms with and well there's more too it"

"uhh" Roxas sighed

"Roxas Shindo" Roxas looked up when he heard his name being called "You will be assigned to Axel Hikari... Axel where is he?"

"Yo Teach Iam over here" A redhead and a few of the other Juniors came running in late "Your late" Axel put his innocnt face on "Aww I was busy saving a kitten"

"haha no you weren't you slept in" Demyx giggled

"Shh they don't know that" laughed Axel

"Alight Axel, Demyx you guys behave... Now where was I OH right Axel you are assigned to Roxas Shindo" Axel looked around "Uh who might that be?"

Roxas couldn't believe he was being partnered up with this crazy junior for the entire summer "Im Roxas" Roxas shyly waved his hand.

"Aww look at the little freshman he's so cute"

"Im not a freshman I'm a sophomore and don't call me cute"

"Ooh I see fiesty huh?" Axel grinned

Roxas just shot an evil glare at Axel, Axel just ruffled his hair to lighten him up

"C'mon Roxy you get to sit next to me"

"This would only happen to me" said Roxas

And this is just day 1

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!! **

**I need everyone to tell me what the think!!! **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chap 1 I'll have the next chap up next week when school is over YAY 5 days till SUMMER!!!!! **

**Jumps up & Down:D**


	2. What a mess

**Chap numero 2 is up!**

**well I hope everyone is liking it so far because I just woke up the other morning and got a crazy idea and just started writing on the computer and so I really don't know where im going with this story but I hope it comes out real good lol**

* * *

The boat ride from Destiny Island to Twilight Town went by fast but slow all at once Roxas was stuck with a crazy red head that wouldn't quit flirting with him and began to get on the blonde's last nerve.

"Axel!" yelled Roxas

"Talk to me" said Axel

"would you please sit in your assigned seat and quit sticking your head out of the boat you're going to get us in trouble"

Axel sat down in his seat next to Roxas and decided to mess with the blonde.

"Alright, Im sitting down" Axel said innocently

"ok...?" Roxas looked at Axel confusingly thinking that was too easy to calm the redhead down.

"What's wrong?" asked Axel

"You"

"Why me?"

"I don't understand you"

"In that case since we don't know each other that well and we are going to be spending the next three months with each other how about on our way to Twilight Town we talk and get to know one another"

"How about not" Roxas said coldly turning the other way

"Aww what's wrong Rox?"

"You"

"I see, Is it my good looks or my luscious personality that you oh so love" Axel said teasingly

"Im straight you fag so quit flirting with me!" Roxas huffed

"Ooh straight huh? well a word of advice things are a lot better outside of the closet" Axel grinned

"I swear if you-

"We're here" yelled Axel "Lets go"

"Axel grabbed Roxas by his rists and followed the other students.

The boat dropped all the students off at the pier that was next to the Twilight Town Airport. "ALright everyone grab you bags and put them on the laggage carts" said Aerith. Everyone did as they were told "Ok once you have that done get with your partners you are assigned with and whoever that is that person will be sitting with you in all the plane rides and also that will be the person you will be sharing rooms with"

"I can't believe this" said Roxas

"c'mon partner lets get this show on the road" Axel grabbed Roxas and swung his arm around Roxas shoulder

"Stop that" said Roxas pushing Axel's arm off.

The students gathered at there gate in the airport and sat around waiting for their plane to start boarding.

"Uh 30 mins till our plane leaves what on earth am I gonna do in that time?" Axel complained

"Just be patient alright" snapped Roxas

"Demyx! over here" Axel waved over to his friend

"Yo Ax! Im guessing this is your partner?" asked Demyx

"Yep Roxy"

"Interesting name" said Demyx

"Huh its not Roxy its Roxas" said the blonde

"Who's your partner?" asked Axel

"Uh I believe he told me his name was Sora"

"That's my twin"

"You have a twin?" asked Axel

Roxas shook his head up and down

"That's cool well Im gonna go talk with Zexion and Marly, k?"

"I wanna go" Axel said standing up

"We can't did you not here Aerith say to stay here and not get out of order" said Roxas

"It will only be a sec ok?" Axel and Demyx walked off leaving Roxas behind

"Stupid redhead doesn't know what the hell he's doing and is going to get me in trouble" Roxas couldn't take it he left his seat and walked over to Axel and his friends.

"Axel"

"Huh?"

"C'mon I really don't want to get into any trouble our plane will be boarding here shortly so can you just come back with me so we won't get in any trouble?"

"Is it true Roxas missed me and wants me to spend time with him?"

"No! that's not what I meant"

"Uh huh sure"

Roxas walked off and Axel followed

"Ooh a gift shop!"

"Axel don't!"

"Ok all students come here in a single file line the flight attendents are now calling passengers on board" said Aerith

"Oh NO!" said Roxas "AXEL!"

Roxas ran towards Axel who was near the gift shop which happend to be at the other end of the terminal plus to make it all worse the airport was full of people which made it harder to get to the crazy redhead.

Roxas finally caught up to Axel

"Axel what the hell are you doing?!"

"Im going to buy something to eat on the plane"

"You can't right now our plane is boarding!"

"Hold your horses it takes them an extra twenty minutes to get passengers on board anyways"

"UHhh impossible! NO Axel they have peanuts and other junk food on the plane you can get that!"

"NO I want some Gummybears"

"We don't have time to stand in line"

"there is no line"

Roxas stomped his foot and looked at the gate the students were boading on and saw the last passangers getting on

"Alright lets go" said Axel

"Thank you now hurry up so we don't miss the plane"

Roxas and Axel ran through a huge crowd of people which slowed them down. "Can you still see anyone?" asked Roxas since Axel

was taller than him. "Yeah I see Aerith, she's the one with the pink jacket on" Finally Roxas and Axel came running towards

the gate and bumped into the flight attandent which caused them to drop there two boarding passes with all the others. "Where

are you boys going?" asked the flight attendent.

"This is our plane we should be boarding on" said Roxas

"Where is your boarding passes?" asked the attendent.

"We had them but when we bumped into you they were dropped with all the other passes" Roxas explained

"Alright hurry up and get on board" said the attendent

"Yes" said Axel running onto the plane followed by Roxas

"Are you sure this is the plane you saw Aerith and our class go on?" asked Roxas

"Yes, See there she is right there" Axel pointed to a lady with long brown hair that was braided that had a pink coat who was

at the very end of the plane. Axel and Roxas both took the first seats they saw that were empty. Roxas was as tired as can be

and decided to take a nap while Axel took out his iPod and listened to some tunes eating his Gummybears. Not paying any

attention to the pilot telling all passengers were heading to Paris.

* * *

**Haha im so evil! the ending is kinda cliffy : lol**

**Remember to REVEIW!!!**


	3. City of LOVE

**I hope everyone is liking it so far, if anyone noticed the last chapter the ending of it when Axel and Roxas got on the wrong plane I got that idea from the movie Home Alone 2 lost in NY where the boy bumps into the flight attendent and loses his boarding pass and gets on the wrong plane, so i did the same for this story lol**

**OH yeah Im terribly sorry that I have so many words and lines on here messed up, my laptop is so messed up Im using Notepad to write my story on and it doesn't have spell check or any kind of correction check.**

**Now the first few chaps of this Fic is not gonna have very much Yaoi lemony stuff, Axel will be hitting on Roxas alot and Roxas will be pushing Axel away because he's still in the closet lol but Roxy will soon fall in love with the cute redhead! so don't worry you AKUROKU LUVERS!!!**

* * *

Roxas slowly woke up from his nap noticing something red and spikey against his shoulder, he slowly began to sit up and 

realized Axel was asleep against him. "Oh no you didn't!" Roxas pushed the redhead off him causing him to wake up "five more

minutes" Roxas rolled his eyes "Uhh" Axel finally tried his best to stay awake "That was a good nap, how about u Rox? did you

sleep well?" Roxas just shook his head left to right "Well I know I sure slept well with you as my pillow" Roxas rolled his

eyes and looked out the window.

_Roxas thought about it and realized he was kinda cozy with Axel sleeping agai- uh no bad Rox don't think about that your_

_straight just look out the window and forget everything else... wow the view from this high up in the sky is beautiful the_

_clouds and the twilight from the sun is so warming- No stop it Rox gah I'm beginning to think like a homo since I'm sitting_

_next to one_

"Yo Rox" Roxas slowly looked over to Axel "What is it?" Axel put on his devilish grin "Lets play a game" Roxas looked at him

like he was insane "Axel we are full grown teenagers and you want to play a game grow up!" snapped the blonde "No I mean like

a talking game like I don't know oh oh I know how about I ask you questions about yourself and you ask questions about me and

get to know one another or Oh i know this one game wher- Axel was cut off "Axel get this through your think red head of

yours' Iam not going to play or talk about anything with you that has anything to do with "getting to know one another" kinda

thing ok? Iam not in the mood- Axel turned the other way looking at the flight attendent "Hey can I have some Coke?" Roxas

just shook his head and looked the other way, the Lady looked over at Roxas "And how about you young man?" Roxas looked up at

her "Um do you have any peanuts?" The lady looked in her tray "Im sorry we actually ran out would you rather have a drink?"

Roxas shook his head and looked out the window wondering if his life could get any worse. After a while Roxas's stomach began

to growl. "Here" Axel put his Gummybears in Roxas's lap. The blonde looked at it "No but thanks anyways" Axel just pushed the

bag back at him "Nah I had enought already I can't eat the rest, just take them" Axel got up from his seat and walked towards

the front of the plane to use the restroom. Roxas on the other hand just looked at the bag of Gummybears making it sure it

wasn't a trick of his but heard his stomach make more noises and relized he needed to eat something and that something was

the bag of bears. Roxas finished the rest of the bag by the time Axel got back from the restroom.

Axel yawned as he got backto his seat "I'm tired time for some more zzZZ" Roxas felt just a little bad not the he would ever admit it but

felt a little bad for the way he treated the redhead "Umm thanks Ax, for the Gummybears" Axel looked over at him "Sure thing, Gah

night..."

Axel trailed off falling back to sleep. "Y-Yah good night" Roxas leaned against the window and fell back asleep again.

"Sir...Sir" Roxas slowly woke up looking at the flight attendent "Are we here?" Roxas asked stretching out of his seat "Yes

you are we just arrived" Roxas noticed Axel passed out in the seat right next to him "Wake up Ax" Roxas started poking Axel's

arm to get him up. "Uhhh...Has are plane landed yet?" Axel yawned "Yep we're here" said Roxas. Axel and Roxas gathered there

belongings and walked out of the plane into the airport.

"Lets wait here til we see some of the students" said Roxas

"Ok" said Axel

After the passengers began walking out of the plane both Axel and Roxas began to worry since they weren't seeing any of the students or teachers coming off the plane.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is everybody?"

"Umm...Im not sure"

"Well maybe they were in the very far back of the plane"

"Y-yah that's it"

Axel began to look around and noticed something else, why are there any asians or oriental looking people here.

"Roxas have you noticed there are no Japanese looking people here"

"No- Oh my god! Your right, where are we?!"

"Im not sure"

This made Roxas even more pissed, this made the blonde growl "Axel! I thought you said you saw everyone get on this plane!"

"No I said I saw Aerith which I assumed the other students were with her"

"Impossible why the hell does everything bad happen to me! If we're not in Tokyo then where the hell are we?!" cried Roxas

"Umm... Lets go ask that lady over at that desk"

Both Axel and Roxas walked over to the lady at the desk "Mam?" asked Roxas the lady stopped what she was doing and looked up at the two "Yes, may I help you?" she said in a familiar accent which made Roxas have an idea where he might be. "Umm...Where are we?" The lady looked at them strangly wondering why they wouldn't know where they are "You boys are in Paris" She said "Paris!?"

* * *

**HAHA PARIS!!! LOL The city of LOVE ;**

**The ending is kinda cliffy lol**

**Please leave REVIEWS!!! I like to know what my readers think **

**OMG Today is my last day of school jumps up & down**


	4. One bed

**I luv writing this story! Poor little Roxy stuck in Paris with a sexy hot redhead and thinks his life is over but it is really just beginning lol**

**Well on my summary I know I put some Sora/Riku on it but since im just writing as I go along I decidided majority of the fic or actually the entire story is going to be AkuRoku and no other pairings so you guys that were hoping to see some other pairings like Sora/Riku, Cloud/Leon, Demy/Zexy ext... yah that won't be in here, sorry lol**

**So yah I just changed my summary and I decided to change the rating to M because Im gonna put some shonen ai lemony things in the fic because I thought it might spice the story up a bit ;)**

* * *

Roxas began to get real furious with Axel "This is all your fault!" Axel looked down at him confusingly "What? Oh C'mon Roxy it can't be that bad all we have to do is wait to find a flight to Tokyo and meet up with everyone else, Ohh I know!" Axel said digging in his back pocket "Why did I not think of this before?!" He took out his cell phone to call everyone "good idea now we can call the others and ask them how to get out of Paris" said Roxas. Axel started dialing Demyx number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello Demyx?" Roxas just looked at Axel as he talked watching his facial expressions change hoping he can get back so he won't be stuck with Axel for the entire summer. After Axel told Demyx the entire story he got to talk with Aerith who told them what they have to do to get back with there school. "So what did she say?" said Roxas anxiously "She told me to go talk with the manager of the airport and he or she will tell us when we can get out of here but till then we're stuch here" Axel said simply.

They both walked to the administators who were in charge of the flights. "Hey we accidently got onto the wrong flight and we were supposed to go to Tokyo but ended up here" said Roxas. "Hmm... Tokyo" said the manager "well lets see if there are any flights there and we'll see if we can get you two there, ok?" Both boys nodded their heads. The managers checked everything on the computer for a few minutes and looked up at them with a sorry look on his face "Im sorry boys there are no direct flights to Tokyo so many flights are booked because its the first month of summer, you guys will have to stay here for about a week, then go from here to Amsterdam stay there for a couple days, then you boys will fly from there to Moscow then take a flight to New Delhi India where you guys will take a tour bus to southern India which will take a couple days and will then get on a boat which will take you to an airport in Australia which will get you a flight to Honolulu Hawaii but you boys will be stuck in Hawaii for about a week then will get a flight to Tokyo" the manager said simply. Axel and Roxas on the other hand were speechless and couldn't help but just gawk at the manager "Haha good one, no but really when can we get the next flight to Tokyo from here?" said Axel. "I wasn't joking" said the manager."But our summer will be over by the time we do even make it to Tokyo" said Roxas. "Im sorry I have no control over the flights" said the manager. Axel and Roxas just looked at each other not so sure what to do. "But since you young men have no where to stay the airport will provide you gentlemen with a hotel here for the time being" said the manager "Which will be right across from the Eiffel Tower so you boys will find it quit lovely for your time here." The manager grabbed the phone and began dialing a number. Roxas nudged Axel's shouler "Axel there has got to be another way for us to get back with the other students because this way is gonna take up half our trip" said Roxas. "You heard him Rox there is no other way, you know it is the beginning of summer and all flights are booked so... I hate to say it but this is are only way back" Roxas looked at Axel with a frown. "Alright I just called a taxi for you boys so if you two will go out to the front of the airport there will be a yellow cab waiting for you, if you boys need anything just call the airport" said the manager. Axel and Roxas thanked the manager for his help and walked out to the front of the airport.

They walked out to the front of the airport and found their ride. The ride to their hotel was silent between the two boys, but just when they thought things couldn't get any worse it did. The cab dropped them off and Axel and Roxas walked in to the lobby to get their room. "Hi the airport is providing us with a room here" said Roxas. "Ahh Woi woi (A/N FYI that's French for yes) Uh are you Axel and Roxas?" asked the Lady at the front counter in her strong French accent. "Y-yes" said Roxas not quite understanding her. "Your room number is 13, please enjoy your stay" said the lady handing them their room keys. "Thanks" said Axel.

They both walked towards their room. "Room 10, 11, 12 ah here we go 13" said Axel unlocking the door. As they walked in both of their jaws dropped when they saw the view of the Eiffel Tower from the window "Oh my... Its unbelievably beautiful..." Roxas trailed off gawking around the entire suite. "There's a kitchen and a nice living room... its even nicer than my house" said Axel. Both boys explored their suite but all went wrong when they saw their bedroom. Axel and Roxas looked at each other "I think we have a problem" said Roxas. "Aw c'mon Rox its no big deal" said Axel. "Yes it is I am not sharing a bed with you!" Roxas went to the phone and called the main lobby. Axel just listened to his conversation. "What! Are you sure there are no other rooms?" Roxas just rolled his eyes and hung up on the phone.

"This whole place is full" said Roxas taking his bag to the bedroom. Axel followed and began unpacking his as well "Well Im tired Im going to bed" Axel said jumping on to the bed "No you don't" said Roxas, Axel looked up at him "What?" Roxas shook his head "No we are not sleeping together I think since you made us get onto the wrong plane you should get the couch while I'll get the queen size bed" said Roxas. "Oh whatever it's not like I'm gonna rape you" Axel said in a devilish grin. "I'am not sleeping with a homo in bed who knows what you'll do to me" said Roxas. "Aw why are all the hot boys straight" Axel said sarcastically "Ew" Roxas shivered to himself "You know I think you need to come on out of the closet Rox, you'll feel more free" said Axel getting more comfortable on the bed. "No but really Axel, I'm not gonna feel comfortable sleeping...with you" Axel looked at him for a while and noticed the serious look on Roxas face "Alright then I understand" said Axel. Axel grabbed a few extra pillows "I'll be out here in the living room, gah night" said Axel walking out of the room. "Thanks, good night" said Roxas.

Roxas couldn't help but feel a little bad for Axel, making him leave the room. About midnight Roxas woke up to use the restroom before he walked back to his bed he went to the living room to check on Axel. As he walked in he saw the redhead lying on the couch with his pajama pants on and no shirt. Roxas couldn't help but check out his body _Wow he has very nice toned slim body It makes me want to-_ "No Roxas stop thinking homo thoughts your are straight you like girls, girls with big boobs" Roxas whispered to himself. Roxas noticed Axel's blankets fell off the couch so he decided to pick the blankets up and lay them on Axel. Roxas tucked Axel's blanket on him and took one more look at him. _He's really not that bad especially when he's asleep he makes me feel warm inside_ "Gah stop it Roxas! Im straight!" Roxas chanted to himself walking back into his bedroom for the night.

The very next morning Roxas woke up and walked to the living room where he saw Axel sitting up watching TV from where slept that night. "Thanks for putting the blankets on me last night Rox" Roxas looked over at Axel. "W-What?" Axel grinned "I don't sleep with blankets so that had to be you last night that put the blankets on me" Roxas began to blush "Well when I used the restroom last night...I-I got thirsty so when I came through the living room... umm you looked cold so I thought I would put the blankets on you yah thats it" Axel smiled "Aww is it true? Roxas does care for me, I feel some closet doors beginning to open" Axel laughed. Roxas glared the redhead "Whatever I'm hungry" Roxas walked towards the kitchen.

"Well we have one week here so what do you want to do?" asked Axel. "We?" Asked Roxas from the kitchen "Uh yah we, unless you don't want to do anything with me today, I'll just go walk around Paris by myself" said Axel. "But we don't know are way around Paris" said Roxas. "That's what maps are for" said Axel taking a map out.

"C'mon Rox its not everyday we come to Paris" said Axel. "Fine I guess we can walk around" said Roxas. "Yes Im gonna take a shower when Im done then we can go explore the city of love" Axel said skipping to the bathroom. "Oh gosh Im stuck in the city that's the capitol of romance with a homo" cried Roxas "I better be straight when all of this is over!"

**

* * *

**

**Roxas is slowly liking Axel!!! Don't worry the lemony kissy kissy stuff will happen in the next chap or the chap after that so don't worry yaoi luvers!!!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**

**P.S. today is my first day of summer!!! YAY!!!**


	5. Kitten in need

**Chap 5 is up! I really hope everyone is liking it because I'm just typing this down one by one each day on my laptop just coming up with ideas. But I now know where Im going with on this story I've planned it out and I know everyone will just love it!!!**

**In about another chap well... I think next chap Im gonna have Roxas start crushing on Axel and the plushie lemons will begin and since they are in the city of love I want them to do it - lol and fall in love, trust me its going to be great I know it sounds like they're going to fall in love to soon but later on there will be angst and drama through out the story!**

**Well here's chap 5 enjoy!**

* * *

Roxas and Axel walked through the lobby. "Look here's a map of the city" said Axel grabbing a map of Paris. "Well where do you want to go?" asked Roxas. "Ohh I always wanted to go the Effiel Tower and the Boulevard Lights... There is so much to do" said Axel walking out the hotel with Roxas behind him. "Well pick something" Roxas said irritably. "Well since its almost noon lets get something to eat" cheered Axel.

Roxas and Axel found a cafe that served pastries and coffee so they decided to eat there. "Mmm... This is sooooo tasty Roxy, you should  
try some" said Axel sipping on his capiccino. Roxas just looked at Axel with disgust "The last thing you need is caffeine" said Roxas. "It's agood taste of love" said Axel nudging Roxas arm. "Stop it" Roxas said scooting further away from the redhead.  
"Well that was good, lets go walk around" Axel said walking away from the cafe. Axel and Roxas walked with each other through a parklooking at Paris from different views. "Help please someone! Can anyone help me?!" Axel and Roxas looked around to see who wasyelling. They saw a young girl about there age standing next to a tree. "I wonder what's wrong" said Axel "Lets go see" Axel walked over tothe girl. "No Axel why do we have to go help her?" asked Roxas. "Because she might need out help" Roxas just rolled his eyes andfollowed Axel.

"Whats wrong?" asked Axel. "OH my gosh Im so glad you speak English, Well I came hear to visit my family and a they gave me a present which was a little kitten and when I was playing with it he jumped hear onto this tree and now he's stuck and he's too high up to reach, so since your tall I was wondering if you could help me,..please" Axel smiled down at her and nodded his head.

Axel grabbed the first branch he saw and leaped onto it, then saw the next highest branch and grabbed onto that as well gettin higher up onto the tree. "Don't hurt yourself because I don't want to be stuck in a hospital and all are plans get ruined" said Roxas. "Do I detect a soft spot?" Axel said teasingly. "Shut up" yelled Roxas. Axel chuckled to himself. "I found the kitten" yelled Axel. "OH Yay thank you so much!" said the young girl. Axel hopped down from the tree and gave the teenage girl her kitten. "I really do appreciate it, what's your name?" she asked.

"Its Axel"

"Axel huh?"

"Yep the one and only"

Roxas couldn't help but just roll his eyes

"Well since my kitten doesn't have a name yet Iam just gonna have to name him after you Axel"

Axel blushed "Aww you don't have to" laughing to himself

"That's a cute name, I just can't stop thanking you enough" said the girl

"Its really nothing" said Axel scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'll give you this then"

The young girl walked up to Axel placing a gentle kiss on his cheeck. "There now you can go tell all your friends you saved a girls kitten from a tree and got a kiss from it" Axel face turned the color of his hair. "Well me and Axel need to get going thank you" she said walking off.

Roxas stood there in jealousy "I thought you were gay" said Roxas walking away. "Iam, I didn't ask her to kiss me she did it herself, you saw" Roxas just kept walking away "C'mon ROxas were you jealous that I got a kiss from the girl and that's what you wanted?" Roxas turned around facing the redhead.

"No Iam not jealous"

"You sure are acting like it"

"Well Im not"

"You know you can get a kiss like that from plenty of girls"

"Its not the girl that I cared about"

"What is it?"

"...Nothing"

"Alright well its getting late lets go back to the hotel" said Axel walking off with Roxas not to far behind him.

_"It was you I cared about" Roxas thought_

"Hey Roxy! Over here" Roxas looked up and saw Axel walking over to a bridge. "What is it?" asked Roxas. "Look at the view from up here...Isn't it beautiful?" said Axel. Roxas looked down at the river with the lights of the city reflecting on it with couples together realizing this why they call Paris the city of romance.

Axel got on top of the bridge and took a seat on it. "Axel get down from there you might get hurt, I don't want you to fall" said Roxas. "Its more comfortable this way and the view is way better, C'mon its really alright...see look there are other people sitting up here also" Roxas just scowled "So if everyone jumps off a bridge you will to?" said Roxas "It depends how high is the bridge?" said Axel "That's not the point" said Roxas. "Just get up here" said Axel offering his hand to Roxas. Roxas just looked at Axel and thought he has nothing to lose, so he grabbed his hand. Axel helped Roxas over the edge and both just sat up on the bridge leaning against the a light post. Roxas scooted closer to Axel.

"What's wrong?" asked Axel

"I feel like Im gonna fall"

"Here get closer" Axel pulled Roxas body closer to his holding on to the blonde's waist.

"Is this better?"

Roxas realized he was way more comfortable this way and would never admit this but also like the way Axel was holding onto him.

"Y-yah its better" Roxas said with his cheecks turning every shade of red.

After a while a few fireworks started popping in the evening sky. Making the night filled with even more love. "Its beautiful" said Roxas. "Mm hm it sure is" said Axel. Without realizing it Roxas leaned his head against Axel's shoulder. Roxas quickly snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry I was umm... getting tired lets get back to the hotel" said Roxas getting of the ledge of the bridge with Axel jumping off next to him.

"Darn it! I almost had him" Axel whispered to himself.

* * *

**Haha! That would've been a good chance for them to kiss but I got a better idea! but I now got Roxas crushing on Axel now so I think Im gonna have them kiss next chap!**

**Review wanted!!!**


	6. First Kiss

**I can't believe its chap. 6! Well this is nothing I have about 30 more chaps to go seriously its going to be a big story!**

**Honestly I don't think I'll be finished with it until the end of the year maybe around October or later I still don't know like I said I'm just writing... well typing in my story as I come up with crazy AkuRoku ideas lol**

**And please review your thoughts about the story when you read! because number 1 I like to see what my readers think and number 2 It motivates me to write more and update my stories a lot quicker, So cookies for REVIEWERS!!!!! lol**

* * *

The very next day Roxas woke up with the sound of thunder outside his room which is a phobia of his. "NO! I hate thunder!" Roxas got under his covers to block the sound but didn't work. He looked over to see what time it was "Its only 5:36? You got to be kidding, how can I sleep in this kind of weather?" cried Roxas.

"I wonder if Axel is sleeping ok" Roxas got out of bed with the covers around him and walked to the living room to find a redhead who had no idea it was even raining outside. "Stupid Axel, how can he sleep in this kind of weather? I swear a bomb could go off right next to him and he would have no idea" Roxas sat next to Axel and tapped him a little "Pss Axel" whispered Roxas. "Axel wake up, C'mo- Roxas was cut off when Axel pulled the blonde over in bed with him. Roxas was now laying next to Axel with his arms around his waist not sure of how to get out of this mess. "Ok now your just acting silly" Roxas tried to get away but stopped when the sound of thunder was heard again. Roxas stopped what he was doing and decided it was way better to sleep next to Axel then be alone with thunder around.

"Axel you stupid whore you'll pay for this, then again its not so bad sleeping on the couch..." Before Roxas could finish his sentence he yawned and fell right back to sleep with his head on Axel's chest and arms wrapped around him.

Later on that morning.

As Axel was about to roll out of bed that morning he noticed there was some weight on him not just any weight a body and blonde spikey hair all in his face. "Roxas?... what?" He not only noticed that the kid was on top of him but was passed out with his hands around him neck to make it all better the blonde didn't have his shirt on. Axel smiled down at him and ran his hands through his blonde locks. "You're so adorably cute when you sleep Roxas" Axel put his arms around him and noticed his how cold his skin was and decided to pull the covers over his chilled body "There that's better." After a while Axel got tired waiting for the sleepy blonde to wake up and ended up drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes later.

Roxas rubbed his eyes open to see that he was on top of Axel with his shirt off with blankets on top of the two. "Axel!" screamed Roxas. Axel opened his eyes lunging forward hitting Roxas straight in the head. "Ow! What's wrong?" Axel said inocently.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you raper!"

"Wha- Wow wow when I woke up this morning I found you on top of me so don't blame this all on me, plus your shirt was already off"

"No... Oh yeah but you see well... Earlier on this morning there was a thunder storm which its still thundering but anyways long story short the thunder scared me so I came in here and ended up on top of you, plus I took my shirt off because it was hot" said Roxas hoping Axel would buy his story.

"Hm... Well in that case I hope it thunders for the rest of the trip... But I prefer I stay on top, is that ok with you?" Axel asked sarcastically.

Roxas face began to turn every shade of red. "Maybe in your next life" Roxas replied coldly.

"Ooh I likeem fiesty"

"Shut up and go make breakfast or something"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"You're still on top of me" Axel smirked.

Roxas face went from pink to hot hot red "Oh sorry about that"

Roxas got off Axel turning of the TV listening to the News with English subtitles. "Axel the weather says its going to be storming like this all day long maybe even more for tomorrow..." Axel came out of the bathroom and went to the balcony "Yeah its pretty bad out here, I say we just stay here at the hotel for the day and just chill" said Axel. Roxas sighed "I guess"

A few hours went by. For most of the day both boys just sat around the suite watching TV, listen to some tunes, eat and just hang around being board. Every thing was quiet till the phone rang. Axel went to the phone to answer.

"Hello?...Hey Demy what up?" Roxas watched Axel talk and began to listen to his conversation. "What?! No way... Are you serious?...That's so cute that he got his first kiss in Tokyo, I remember I got my first kiss from Cloud when I was in the 7th grade and it was so sweet but to get in a place like that seems so romantic..." Roxas would never in a million years admit it but thought everything Axel was saying was interesting. "Tell Zexy Im very proud of him and Marly... Yeah I don't want to waist all your minutes so I better go... ALright seeyah bye" Axel hung up the phone and walked back to the living room.

"So... Who was that?" Asked Roxas even though he very well knew that was his best friend Demyx, it was his way of starting a conversation.

"It was my pal Demyx"

"What did he want?"

"Jeeze Rox get in our business... No just kidding umm one of my other best friends Zexion and Marluxia went out last night and well I guess they realized they liked each other more than friends and kissed, plus Zexion has never kissed a guy before so it was his first guy kiss in Tokyo... I just thought that was real special."

Roxas felt a little jealous knowing that Axel and his friends cared for each other like that, him and his friends aren't even that close come to think of it, he realized he's always has been more of a loner, him, Heyner, Pence and Olette just hang out at school but if it wasn't for school then he wouldn't ever have anyone else other than Sora.

"So have you ever kissed a guy?" Asked Roxas feeling a little rude asking a question like that.

"Oh Yeah! My first boy friend was Cloud Strife, we met in middle school and went out for a little over a year and he took my first kiss then we broke up, after that I went out with a boy named Saix in 8th grade and we stayed on and off through out the year but he really broke my heart because he cheated on me but I got over it, then I went out with a cute black haired boy named Zak in 9th grade but we did way more than kissing he actually stole my virginity which way to much information and was stayed with each other for about 6 months then split up and I hooked up with my friend Marluxia but realized we liked each other only as friends so we ended up only lasting about two weeks. but no one will be like my first... Cloud, you look just like him, he had blonde hair and blue eyes just like you, you might know him he's going to be a senior at our school next year" said Axel.

"Its a big school I don't even know all that students I had in my other classes, but that's quite a few boyfriends you've had"

"Enough about me, how about you? What girls have you kissed?" said Axel

Roxas was embarrased to say the answerer but didn't want to lie

"If I tell you, you have to promise me to not laugh ok?"

"Sure ok"

"Iveneverhadagirlfriendorkiss" Roxas mumbled

"What?"

"Uhh I've never had a girl friend or kiss"

"Nu huh you liar"

"Im not lying, I wish I was"

"I've kissed couple girls before it was Namine and Kairi I was at a spin the bottle party and those to preps werer there with Riku and any ways I ended making out with both of them in the closet and I'll give you advice, boys are way better to kiss than girls"

Roxas had no idea what to say to that but felt like he needed to catch up on his love life.

In the middle of there conversation the lights of the hotel went out due to the heavey weather. "Um Axel I can't see a thing" Roxas seached every where in the room. "Im right here next to the couch. "I hate the dark, its the next worst thing to thunder" cried Roxas. Axel grabbed Roxas hand brought him over to the couch. "Lets just sit here and wait for the peole to fix the electricity. Roxas nodded holding on to Axel's hand tightly.

"So back to were we left off, if you don't mind me asking why are you curious about all that?" asked Axel

Roxas shrugged "I don't know...I guess I was kinda curious because my twin is gay... and I've always wondered what is was like"

"Would you like to know what's like?"

Roxas was glad the lights were out because his face felt hotter than the sun "Just a little...well actually yeah I Kinda do I guess"

"Tell me if you like this" Axel closed there faces together pressing his lips to the blonde's. Roxas eye's opened wide open but couldn't see much due to the darkness but that was ok with him. The kiss felt a little aquired at first but little by little Roxas slowly began to like it. Roxas slowly opened his mouth to allow Axel tongue to explore every inch of it. Roxas on the other hand let out a few moans along with Axel. What felt like years only lasted a little over a minute, Axel slowly stopped the kiss pulling away from Roxas wanting to know what the blonde thought of that.

"Tell me that wasn't the greatest thing you have ever tasted" said Axel

Roxas just sat there speechless breathing heavily.

"Roxas?"

"I think you just took my breath away" said the blonde.

* * *

**HAHA Im so evil, Not a good place to leave people hanging lol**

**But if I get lots of REVIEWS I just might have the next chap up by tomorrow maybe!**

**But I got the two cute boys kissing! YAY!!! xD**


	7. Lights out

**Lucky number SEVEN!!! YAY! lol well as you all know Axel and Roxas kissed last chap! and they still have about 4 days left in Paris! so we still have a long way to go!**

**I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, I really do appreciate it! Boys get kisses for reviews while girls get cookies! lol j/k anyways thanks a bunch!**

**Enjoy chap 7**

* * *

Roxas sat there in shock breathing heavily while Axel just stared at the blonde hoping he was ok. _I guess the kid is straight... the whole "kissing him idea" to bring him out would help...but I guess it didn't_ Axel thought to himself. 

Axel stood up from where he was sitting, about to leave the room so Roxas wouldn't feel uncomfortable."I can't believe Im saying this...- Axel shot a quick concerned look over at Roxas. "-...But I think I liked it" Roxas blushed. This made Axel's day.

"So you liked the kiss?" asked Axel

Roxas slowly nodded his head up and down.

"Yes! Roxas likes me!!!" cheered Axel leaping on the couch

"I didn't say I like you, I've only known you for three days and you think we're in love just because we kissed"

"Oh well I still kissed you! and you liked it and that's all what matters"

"So you just flirted around with me just so you can get a lame kiss?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out my little Roxy" Axel winked.

"Oh my gosh just forget about it, what time is it anyways?"

"How should I now the lights are still out... Which means its still stormy... but its getting dark outside so its time to go to bed, I hope the **thunder** doesn't scare you again" Axel teased

Roxas stood there in shock realizing its still thundering outside _No not again! why me? Iam not sleeping alone this time Axel is coming to me_

"Axel?"

"What is it?"

"Well umm... Aren't you tired of sleeping on the couch?"

Axel was a step ahead of Roxas and knew where Roxas was going with this so he was going to play "hard to get" till Roxas wanted him.

"No not really I find it quite comfy"

"Oh but what abou-

"Roxas Roxas I'm fine just go to your **room** and you'll be fine all by **yourself**"

Roxas hated that Axel just used "room" and "yourself" in the same sentence since there's a thunder storm. Roxas just stood there with his fist clenched together ready to go off on the redhead.

"Damn you Axel! I can't take it!" cried Roxas

"What?" Axel liked where this was going.

"Can you take the hint?"

"That would be?..."

"Uhh do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Maybe?"

"Fine...Will you sleep with me?" Roxas looked down to afraid to look at Axel.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Would you sleep with me? Im really scared of storms"

"Sure"

Roxas face lit up "Really?"

"Sure why not? If you just wanted me in there so you wouldn't be scared all you had to do was ask" Axel said simply.

"Ok well Im tired so I'm going to bed now"

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes"

"Ok"

Axel rushed over to his cell phone and dialed Demyx number. Axel waited for an answer "C'mon Demy answer" whined Axel. "hello" Axel's face lit up to the sound of Demyx voice. "OH my gosh Demyx you won't believe this"

"What happened?"

"I finally kissed Roxas!"

"No way... Yay I'm so proud of you Axey"

"I know me too"

"Wait I thought he was straight"

"LOng story short he was curious so we kissed and he liked"

"Cool"

"Yeah and now he wants me to sleep with him"

"Lucky"

"Yep Iam the man well Roxas is waiting for me"

"K, talk to yah later"

"Bye" Axel clicked his phone shut and walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth, afterwards he went to the bedroom with Roxas curled up in the middle. Axel slowly took his shirt off not realizing that Roxas was still awake watching him strip. "What took you so long?"

"Huh? What?"

"I've been waiting for you in bed"

"Oh I was just texting to a few of my friends"

_Wow he has a nice body... But he needs to learn to eat I mean really his body is a stick... Its still nicely toned_ thought Roxas.

Axel got into bed. Roxas just scooted closer and closer to the redhead. The weather outside began to get worst. "Axel?"

Roxas whispered. "Mh Hmm" Axel looked over at Roxas who had his head under his pillow. "Roxas Roxas" Axel chuckled looking

at the terrified blonde. "Come here" said Axel gently grabbing ahold of Roxas waist and pulling him closer. Roxas tucked his

head under Axel's neck. "Is this better?" Asked Axel. Roxas slowly nodded. "I don't know how you do it Rox, but you keep on

ending up on top of me" chuckled Axel. "Im always dominant" said Roxas. "Oh really?" Axel said with a grin. Axel switched

things around placing Roxas under him. "Uh you meanie" whined Roxas. "Well what can I say Im good like that" said Axel. "You

know if you're wanting sex your not going to get it" said Roxas. "I wasn't trying to seduce you or anything Rox jeeze get

your dirty gay mind out of the gutter" Roxas just rolled his eyes. "Axel" Roxas pouted. "Im tired lets just go to sleep"

Axel couldn't resist Roxas cute little face. "Only in one condition" said Axel. "And what would that be?" asked Roxas. "I

want an good night kiss" Axel smiled down at Roxas. Roxas shook his no. "What aww c'mon Roxy do it for me pweeze" Roxas

still shook his head no. Axel just scowled down at the blonde. Roxas couldn't resist the cute sexy face Axel was making.

"Fine then I'll just have to go sleep back on the couch" That grabbed Roxas attention.

Roxas quickly grabbed Axel's chin pressin both there lips together. Axel grabbed on tighter to Roxas waist pulling the two closer together. Roxas slowly brought both his arms around Axel's neck pulling Axel on top of him. Roxas opened his mouth more to allow Axel's tongue for a better entrance. Roxas began to get his tongue to explore around in Axel's mouth as well, the redhead opened his mouth more to get both there tongues tied together in there liplock. Both boys seperated after what felt like hours but was only about a minute of making out.

"That was the longest good night kiss I've ever had" Roxas said trying to get a hold of his breath

"...heh...Atleast it... got your mind off...the storm" said Axel breathing heavily

"That's true...good night Axel"

"Gah night to you to Rox"

Axel and Roxas both stayed in the same position. Axel had stayed on top of Roxas with his head lying in his chest, with the blonde's arms around his neck sleeping like angels.

_I think I like thunder storms_ Roxas thought

* * *

**Isn't that so sweet?! Both of those two in Paris sleeping together! how cute! lol**

**Don't worry I'll get there relationship to the next level real soon**

**Reviews Wanted!**


	8. SeaSalt icecream

**Hey peeps! I hope all of you are loving it so far. Im doing my best to have a new chap on here every other day I would have a new chap on here every day but I have work! Its my first job I ever so that makes me very busy so its hard for me to type up a chap on here but when I have reviews that motivates me to write even more!**

**So anyways I have Axel and Roxas in Paris still and they have about three days left till they leave to there next location and as you all know Roxas is slowly liking Axel well I think I have Roxas crushing on Axel but he won't admit but Axel is like almost in love with Roxy already so he's gonna get what he wants! lol**

**OK I have something to tell everyone! Last night I had the weirdest dream about Roxas and Axel. In my dream I was playing KH Final Mix and I was like OMG I can't believe I have this game, so I put it in my PS2 and played it for a while well I got to the part where Axel and Roxas were sitting on the Twilight Town Clock Tower and I was like I luv this scene its so sweet! Well out of know where they both started kissing and making out 0.0! I was like I can't believe Square Enix aloud this! but then the other part of me was like whatever I luv yaoi this is so hot! but about a few minutes later I woke up and I was so upset! lol Trust me its a dream I'll never forget! ;D**

**Here's numero 8 please enjoy**

* * *

The very next morning was peaceful, Roxas slowly opened his eyes looking towards the window realizing that the storm was over and that means no more thunder to scare him. He rolled over expecting to see Axel next to him but realized the redhead wasn't in the room. 

"Axel?" Roxas asked wondering where he could be. Roxas slowly stretched out of bed walking towards the living room. "Moring Roxy" said Axel who happened to be in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" asked Roxas. "Cooking some breakfast" Axel smirked. "What is it?"

"Pancakes and bacon" Axel stacked three pancakes on top of each other putting some syrup and butter on top with a side of fried bacon. "Try some" Axel said offering the plate of delicious food to Roxas. Roxas looked at the food oddly. "I didn't poison it Roxy, trust me" Roxas took the food and set it down in front of him and stared at it making sure it wasn't contaminated "If I die from this you stay away from my funeral" said Roxas grabbing a fork. Axel just leaned over the counter watching the blonde's every move to see what his reaction would be. Roxas slowly cut a piece off the pancake dipping it in some butter and syrup, he finally brought it up slowly to his mouth taking a bite out of it. The blonde slowly chewed the food and shot a look over at Axel. "Axel..." Axel wanted to hear the blonde say about his breakfast. "Yes, what do you think?" Roxas looked at Axel with astonishment. "Wow that was great, where did you learn to cook like this?" asked Roxas eating the rest of the delicious meal.

"I used to go to a private school and I used to have a class where I had to learn how to cook kinda like home economics" said Axel grabbing a plate of pancakes for himself.

"Really? Why did you come here?" asked Roxas finishing off his plate.

"Umm...In the middle of 6th grade my parents couldn't afford to let me go to a private school because they divorced and I had to move away from my mom who took all my dad's money, and I was stuck with my dad so I had to move hear on the island but he couldn't afford to have me so he had no choice to take me to our boarding school so I seem him very rarely" said Axel.

"Oh" Roxas didn't know what else to say, he felt like that wasn't any of his business to ask about his families' life.

"I haven't seen my mom since then"

"So you have any siblings?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah, my older brother Reno, who's now in his sohpomore year at Twilight University, but he's living with my mom Im sure I've only stayed in touch with him over the internet, but enough about me what about you?"

"Nothing interesting, both my parents died not to long ago and I had no other family to take care of me and my twin Sora so we both had to start coming to this all year boarding school"

"Im sorry to hear about that"

"Don't be my mom was always in theropy because she was an alcoholic and my dad only cared about his business, sometimes I think they didn't even know me and Sora exist because we always had a nanny watching us"

"Seems like both of us have a lot in common" said Axel

Roxas just nodded.

"So... How many more days here?" asked Axel

"I believe we have about two or three days left" answered Roxas

"Cool so do you want to go anywhere today since we've been stuck here the last two days?" Axel offered

"I guess" Roxas shrugged

"Sweet! In that case Im gonna go showere!" said Axel sprinting like a mad-man towards the bathroom.

Roxas sighed "And he is back to his original self again"

Roxas stayed in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and putting things back to the way they were "MOTHER FUCKER!!!" Roxas stopped what he was doing and ran towards the person that just cursed.

"Axel?! what's wrong?"

Axel came running out of the bathroom half naked with the towel around his slender waist. "T-the stupid show-eer was warm... but t-then got extremly c-cold on... me" Axel said chattering his teeth. Roxas wasn't even paying any attention, only staring at Axel's nicely toned body. "Yo earth to Rox-ass did you here me?" Roxas snapped out of his day dreaming at Axel's hot bod. "Or were you distracted by my sexy figure" Axel said with hisdevilish grin. Roxas just blushed turning almost the color of Axel hair. "No" snapped Roxas. "You have to admit that your are blushing" teased Axel. "Iam not" Roxas shot back. "Look in the mirror" Axel laughed. Roxas looked over at himself and blushed even more when he saw his relflection. "Shut up" Roxas said walking out of the room.

Axel just smiled to himself "He knows he likes me."

The time was about two oclock when they were done getting ready. Both boys walked out of the hotel just walking along the

street till something caught Roxas eyes. "No way!" Roxas said almost drueling. "What is it?" asked Axel confused of what Roxas was surprised about. "My favorite food in the entire world" Roxas pointed out. "Sea-Salt icecream?" asked Axel. "Yummy lets go get some" Roxas ran towards the stand selling the delicious icecream.

"One seasalt icecream please" said Roxas

Axel came up behind Roxas "Uh I'll have the same"

"Zat will be tu dollahs" said the French man.

Axel pulled out a one dollar bill while Roxas was struggling around in his wallet looking for a dollar. "Don't worry Rox" Axel pulled out another dollar out of his back pecket for the blonde, as the man handed both of them there tasty icecream.

"Thanks Axel, I really do appreciate it" said Roxas licking down his treat.

"No problem"

"No Im serious I really do appreciate it, I eat these things every day, I couldn't live with out them"

"Hehe It's really no biggie"

"Well it was real sweet of you" said Roxas taking seat on the bench in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Really?" Axel smirked taking a seat next to him.

Roxas nodded.

"So what's my reward?"

"What do you want?" asked Roxas

"Umm I don't know I was thinking something along the lines of a kiss"

"A kiss, that's all?"

Axel nodded

"Fine" Roxas gently pecked a quik kiss on Axel's cheeck.

"There you got what you deserved"

"That's not the kiss I wanted, you didn't let me finish"

"What?"

"I wanted a kiss on the lips"

"Why the lips?"

"Because I know you like me and you obviously want to"

Roxas blushed "Nu huh"

"Yah huh, I see the way you look at me"

"That doesn't mean anything"

"Yes it does, you know Im gorgeous, sexy and you know you want t-

Axel was cut off completely by Roxas, pressing both of their lips together. Axel put both his arms around the blondes waist pulling him closer, as Roxas pulled his arms around Axel's neck running his hands through his red thick hair. After a minute of making out the two pulled away breaking the kiss.

"Sorry about that" said Roxas.

"Don't be"

"I had to find away to shut you up"

"Excuses excuses" Axel teased

"What ever"

"I guess Im just gonna have to buy you seasalt icecream from now on" Axel laughed.

Roxas just glared at the redhead "No more kisses for you"

"You do like me? Right?"

"No"

"No? That was the most romantic kiss ever and you still don't like me?"

"Just because someone kisses you doesn't mean you have to like them"

Axel just pouted.

"Fine if you going to be that way fine" said Axel walking away hoping Roxas would fall for his evil plan.

"Axel? Are you mad at me? Wait!" Roxas ran towards the redhead.

"Axel C'mon just look at me" Axel just ignored the blonde.

"I was kidding I do like you...more than a friend"

Axel smiled turning around looking at the blonde. "I knew you would fall for that" Roxas looked up confusingly "Wait what?" Axel laughed to himself "I just did that because I knew that would get your attention and you would admit your feelings to me" Roxas just stood there scowling at the redhead. Axel only smiled down at him "You are so adorable when you make that cute little innocent face" chucked Axel.

"C'mon lets keep on walking" Axel offered holding his hand out to the blonde.

Roxas gently took his hand and continued there walk along Paris.

"So you do like me right?"

"If you ask me one more time Axel I swear yo-

"Ok ok I was kidding"

"But I do like you Axel"

"I like you too"

* * *

**Aww They admit there feeling for each other! Now they haven't said they loved each other yet but they will soon! -**

**All that seasalt icecream sure makes me hungry for some tasty sugary icecream!!! lol**

**I hope you all liked this chap!**

**Reviews Please!!!**


	9. Author's Note!

**_Hey peeps_!**

**Ok I'am leaving to South Korea and Tokyo on Tuesday and I'am soooooooooo busy!**

**so I haven't had the chance to write any of my fics' at the moment but I will be gone out of the country for two weeks and **

**then I'll be back for a day then go to Chicago for a few days so I probably won't be able to update any of my stories till the **

**first or second week of _August_!!!**

**I know I'm so sorry I have a lot of people wanting me to finish up The Prep and The Skater which is one of my best story I **

**ever wrote!**

**So it will be a while till I get a chance to update!**

**I'm terribly sorry!**

**_I hope all of you reviewers have a great summer_!**


	10. Ex boyfriend

**ok yay! I am soooooo terribly sorry it took me forever to update this story!!!**

**I've been busy with my vacations this summer and school starting this week!**

**well other than that I don't have much to say, but I did have to change this story around some, at first I had this big idea what I wanted to do with this story but I have another idea but that means I have to cut the story short, just a little!**

**please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Roxas woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He reached over lazily to the side of his dresser trying his best to shut the annoying clock off. Once he clicked the button he leaned back in bed thinking about what he did last night. 

**_"C'mon lets keep on walking" Axel offered holding his hand out to the blonde._**

**_Roxas gently took his hand and continued there walk along Paris._**

**_"So you do like me right?"_**

**_"If you ask me one more time Axel I swear yo-_**

**_"Ok ok I was kidding"_**

**_"But I do like you Axel"_**

**_"I like you too"_**

Oh yeah that's what happened but, then why am I half naked in bed and next to...Axel! Roxas flipped out. He rushed out of bed looking for a shirt to slip on.

'_I don't know why I don't remember what happened once we got the hotel, I don't think I drank or anything...Did I get drunk and have sex?! Man I'm gonna kill Axel when he wakes up!'_

Axel woke up hearing Roxas moving and packing his bag around the room. "Mornin Rox" Axel spat out.

Roxas glared over at the redhead 'Now's the time to kill'

"What the hell did you do to me last night?" Roxas snapped.

Axel was thrown back to what Roxas had said. "Huh? I don't know your the one who got all cozy with me last night it's not what you think, I wouldn't do anything like that"

"Then what the hell happened?" Roxas questioned.

"Well when we walked back to the hotel yesterday evening, you began to complain about your brain freeze your popsicle was giving you so we both stopped by this little French store to buy you some pain reliever but I'm not sure if you bought the right drug because the second you popped it inside your mouth you got all clingy to me and couldn't wait to get back to our hotel room..." Axel explained.

"Did I not buy that right medicine?" Roxas asked.

"It was hard to find the headache medicine because it was all in French but I guess you found one that looked like a pain reliever and took it but it ended up being some kind of pill that gets you all fucked up and stuff"

"What all did I do to you?" Roxas asked once more getting nervous hoping he didnt' try to rape the redhead.

"The second we got into the elevator was when the medicine began to kick in on you becaue you started touching me and wanting to hold my hand..."

"Oh lord" said Roxas throwing his hands up over his head.

"...and you wanted to go to bed and make out but you stopped because your head still hurt a bit so you told me to mesage you till you fell asleep" Axel smiled.

Roxas stood there with his mouth hanging wide open wishing all that Axel said was a joke, but unfortunitly it was all true.  
"What happens here stays here Axel, you promise no no no you swear on your life you don't ever tell this to anyone do you understand?" Roxas snapped.

Axel nodded "Cross my heart and hope to die"

"Ok get ready because we have to go check out"

* * *

An hour later Axel and Roxas stood down stairs at the lobby waiting for their taxi. As they waited the manager came outside to the front entrance to thank them for their stay. 

"Bonjoure gentlemen" the manager greeted.

"Hello, umm I was curious..." said Roxas hoping to hurry up and get the hell out of Paris.

"Yes sir?"

"When does our taxi get here?" asked Roxas

"It sall be here zeh-in about ah feeve minutes, and you'll be off to Sydney Australia" said the manager.

"Wait what did you say?! I thought we had to do that long trip across the rest of Europe and Asia just to get to Tokyo with our class!" Axel chimed in.

"Oh my mistake, ah did I not tell you zat it waz all zah joke your friends ah told me to pull on you two" Axel and Roxas just looked at each other like 'what the fuck'

"Oui your teazer called to give you two resevations here and zen zey told me to tell you boys zat it will take you two months to get back to Tokyo with your class"

Axel was speechless. As for Roxas, he was happy as a little kid on christmas day. "Are you fucking serious!!! OH thank god! That just made my whole summer so much easier on me"

"So where do we go after our plane leaves to Sydney?" Axel asked.

"Well sir, I believe you both will have to stay zeir for three days then you'll be back in Tokyo wiz your class"

Axel was a little upset, he was hoping it would just be him and Roxas going on that long trip with each other but it was all a joke his friends told the hotel manager to pull on him and Roxas.

"Your taxi is ah here gentlemen lets go" said the manager grabbing onto the luggage getting ready to put it in the back of the taki. After they got their belongings packed they said their goodbyes to the manager and drove off to the airport.

Since it was still early in the morning Axel and Roxas remained quiet and said nothing to one another till they got dropped off from the taxi. After they got their luggage out of the taxi they checked their belonging in and walked inside to the aiport to get their tickets. After they got their tickets they both stood in line to go through security.

"So what do you think about staying in Sydney for a few days?" Axel asked trying to end the silence between them.

"It kinda sounds fun, because there will be a beach so I think it will my summer more enjoyable, what do you think?" Roxas questioned back.

Axel shrugged, he wasn't so sure since his ex-boyfriend Cloud lived there. "I guess it sounds nice" Axel answered.

After going through security they went to their gate and waited till it was time to board the plane.

"Flight 11 going to Sydney will now start boarding" said the attendent.

"That's us lets get going" Axel said grabbing his carry-on. Roxas got up from his seat and followed the redhead on board. Before he walked onto the plane he checked his ticket and the plane making sure he wouldn't get onto the wrong plane again.

* * *

After the ten hour flight from Paris to Sydney Roxas and Axel went to clain their luggage and call their teacher Aerith to see what hotel they have to stay. 

Axel grabbed his phone and dialed Demyx number.

"Hey Dem, is Aerith there?"

"Yeah that was the worst prank you could have pulled on me and Roxas we thought we would have to go all the way around the world just to meet up with the class in Tokyo"

"Ok well can you get Aerith on the phone?"

Roxas got tired of listening to Axel speak so he looked around the airport and was happy to notice that they speak English in Australia just with a slight accent but still he can still understand what they were saying and it felt good to understand someone speak a language unlike in France it's impossible to get a word translated.

"Ok that's cool, what's it called again?"

"Embassy Suites ok that shouldn't be a problem...thanks...bye" Axel snapped his phone shut and looked at Roxas.

"What did she say?" the blonde asked.

"Our hotel we're staying at is the Embassy Suites, and she had a driver for us outside so he'll drive us to our hotel" Axel answered.

* * *

Roxas enjoyed the view of the Pacific Ocean while driving along the highway, he loved the smell of the ocean which smelled like sea-salt that also made him think of sea-salt ice cream. 'Damn I'm hungry for one of those' the blonde thought. He looked over at Axel who had his window down with the breeze blowing against his hair, making him looking so peaceful and innocent. 'He looks so cute when he's quiet and tired looking.What am I saying? I'm so confused, bad Roxas bad! Don't think of boys like that! Damn Axel this is his fault why I'm like this...Well I'am the one that kissed him and wanted him to sleep with me. Does this mean I'm bi? or even worst gay?!' 

"We're here" said Axel opening the car door. Roxas followed Axel right behind him, taking his luggage and heading straight inside the hotel to check in.

After checking into the front desk the lady handed the two their room card and headed straight to the elevator waiting to get some rest.

"What room do we have?" asked Roxas "I believe she said, room 13 on floor 8" Axel answered.  
'Beep' They heard the sound of one of the elevator doors opening and walked in pushing the button to floor 8.

When they made it to their floor they walked along the hallway searching for their room. "Ok room 5, 7, 9, 11 ah hah here it is room 13" said Axel grabbing the key card out of his pocket.

He opened the door revealing a large suite and this wasn't like their other hotel room in France, this was the top of the line suite. Both boys stood in the door way with 'Aw' written on their face.

"Oh my gosh Axel isn't this nice?" Roxas said walking past Axel. "Yeah this is not what I was expecting" Axel followed.

The front entry way had a little den on the left and as you walked along there was a kitchen with a bar that seated four and on the right of that was a living room with two large couches and a comforter and a 30 inch plasma screen t.v. with surround sound, and to top if all off there was a balcony with a breath taking view of the beach.

Roxas walked along and saw that there were two bedrooms one on each side of the suite. "Ah thank god" Roxas laid his luggage in his room and walked over to Axel who was looking at the view. "Axel we both have are own rooms this time, my bedroom will be the one over next to the living room and your bedroom can be the one next to the kitchen is that ok?" Roxas asked.

'No' Axel thought, he was hoping there would be a problem and that they would happen to share a bed again. "Yeah that's ok" Axel lied.  
"Plus to make things better we both have are own queen sized beds, well lets get unpacked and take a walk down at the beach"

Axel sighed "Well I guess the walk at the beach will be a little romantic eh?' he thought.

"Yah ready?" said Roxas.

Axel nodded.

* * *

Roxas felt like a kid all over again, he enjoyed every moment of the water washing onto his feet and feeling the breeze it made him want get in and swim but didn't have his swim trunks to get in. 

"Isn't this beautiful Axel?"

"Sure its' alright"

"Alright? It's amazing"

"Your acting like you've never been to the beach before, Destiny Island has tones of beaches"

"Not really the beaches at Destiny Island is too close to Twilight Town so it's all polluted plus it doesn't smell like salt water"

"That's true, but haven't you been on other vacations to islands and stuff?"

"No, because my parents past away when I was little and me and my twin could never go and afford somthing like that"

"No offense but how did you get to afford to go on this trip then?"

"Because the school paid for us and Sora and I work part time"

"Oh I see"

The stood along the shore feeling the warm water come splashing at their feet for the next hour or so.

"I'm getting kinda thirsty Rox, do you want to go get a drink some where?"

"Sure why not?"

They both walked up to the road and saw a little bar called 'Tiki Bar' which looked like a fun place to get a cool beverage and chill with other people.

Axel walked in keeping Roxas close to him so he wouldn't lose him, "Stay close Roxas, once I get my drink we can leave and go walk along the beach some more ok?"

"Alrighty"

Axel got up to the bar and looked up at the drink menu.

"May I take your order sir?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah I'll have the long island tea, and uh Roxas would you like anything?"

"Hold on Axel your not 21 how can you get alcohol?"

"The law here is different, and plus I've been drinking alcohol for a few months now"

"Oh, I'll just have a coke"

"Ok long island tea and some coke please"

Axel and Roxas looked around checking out the tike bar.

"Hey Roxas, wait here I'm gonna use the restroom ok? Don't go anywhere"

"Ok"

Right as Axel walked off he bumped in to a stranger knocking beer out of the person's hand.

"Aw sorry about that" said Axel helping the guy up

"Hey it's ok" the other man said

Axel looked straight into the guy's blue eyes and noticed them right away as he did the same.

"Axel? Is that you?" asked the stranger

"Cloud?"

Roxas saw the whole scene and wondered if Axel was alright. "Axel are you ok?"

"Yeah fine"

"Axey what are you doing here in Sydney?" asked Cloud

"Axey?" Roxas questioned looking over at Cloud oddly

"Roxas this is my ex-boyfriend Cloud"

Roxas checked him out from up and down and for some reason he didn't like the sound of Cloud calling Axel 'Axey' and not to mention he happened to be a houndred times more gorgeous than him, it was official Roxas was jealous.

"Well it's a long story on how we ended up here but I knew you lived here I just didn't know where"

"Yeah I've been going to school here for a while to Sydney University, it's my freshman year, so is this here your boyfriend?"

"No this here is Roxas he's just a classmate of mine" Cloud nodded looking at Roxas not so fond of the kid. Roxas knew he already didn't care for Cloud as well.

"Hmm well then we need to hang out again Axel, I missed you"

"I'll only be here of three days" said Axel

"Well lets hang out tomorrow just us two"  
"He can't where ever he goes I must be with him, we can't get lost" Roxas said moving closer to Axel acting like he owned the redhead.

"Yep it's true" said Axel.

"I guess we can squeeze little blonie with us" said Cloud glaring down at Roxas.

Roxas shot a glared back beginning to think about kicking the guys' ass.

"Axel I think our drinks are ready" Roxas said nudging Axel. Roxas didn't like the look Axel was giving Cloud it was like he was in love with the guy again.

"Oh yah that's right, gotta go Cloud"

"Here wait...this is my number" Cloud handed Axel the number and walked off.

Roxas on the other hand was jealous and was not happy about Axel and Cloud being reunited.

* * *

**WOW when i was done typing this chapter i realized that his was one hell of a long chapter!**

**Oh yes please excuse my spelling my computer still does not have spell check! **

**well i don't know when i'll be updating because of school so i think i'll try and have the new chapter by next week!**

**I hope you enjoyed so please leave me a bunch of REVIEWS!!!!!**


	11. Skin on skin

**ok so I'm so board right now and I'm in a good writing typing mood right now. I was planning on updating next Saturday but I thought that I'm not doing much so why not write now,lol plus I like it that I have Roxas extremely jealous over Axel right now. ;**

* * *

After chilling at the Tiki Bar having a few drinks and meeting up with Axel's ex boyfriend Cloud both Axel and Roxas left the joint. "You've been awfully quiet this evening Rox, what's the matter?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged he had no idea if he really like Axel or what, he knew that he was jealous and that jealousy never gets people anywhere but the other part of him wanted Axel. He had grown feelings for the redhead over the past few days but he didn't want to tell him and make a fool out of himself.

"It's nothing I guess I'm just tired"

"Oh alright we can go back to the hotel"

The two teens walked along the road back to their hotel mostly quiet till Roxas broke the silence.

"Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Do we have to hang out with Cloud tomorrow?"

Axel looked at Roxas with concern

"Why not?"

"Did you not notice? He still likes you"

"No offense but I didn't think you would care, I didn't think you were..."

"What, gay?"

"Well yeah so I never would think you would like me more than a friend, I mean I know we had some moments in Paris where we did flirt and get a little touchy and kiss, but I didn't think you liked it"

"Roxas, say something"

"Well I did ok"

Axel stopped and looked down at Roxas

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I don't express my feelings to others, I'm just not that easy to get kinda guy"

Axel stepped closer to Roxas and put his hand under his chin lightly lifting it up closer to his, he gently pressed his lips to the blondes' hoping he could win his heart. After pulling apart Roxas realized he had feelings for Axel and didn't want to be with out him. Roxas stepped closer to Axel pulling his arms around the redhead's stomach, leaning his head against his chest. It didn't take to long for Axel to respond to Roxas holding onto him, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him tight.

Both Axel and Roxas were beat after traveling half way around the world, taking a walk along the beach, and stopping at a Australian bar meeting an ex-best friend (or enemy in Roxas case). Roxas yawned "Get some sleep little guy you've had a hard day" Axel told Roxas switching on the lights.

Roxas nodded heading off to his bedroom. Right as Axel walked into the kitchen to get something to eat he felt his cell phone vibrate. "Hello?" Roxas walked into the room after he got into his pj's and stood in the living room listing to Axel's conversation. After Axel hung up Roxas walked into the kitchen to find out who he was talking to. "Who was that?" Roxas asked. Axel grabbed a soda from the fridge and turned to Roxas "It was Cloud" Roxas didn't like that sound of that.

"What did he want?" Roxas folded his arms

"Jealous aren't we" Axel teased

"No! I want to know what he wanted"

Axel liked where this was going

"What will you do if I won't tell you?" said Axel

"Well I was going to let you sleep with me in my room but since your not going to tell me what Cloud called for than I guess you will have to sleep all by yourself"

Roxas walked off but Axel was not gonna pass up an oppertunity like this.

"I was kidding Roxas, all Cloud told me was that he can't hang out with us tomorrow"

"Really?" Roxas smiled

"Yeah he has class all tomorrow"

"Sweet, ok then good night"

"Does this mean I can sleep with you?"

"Actually I was only joking, I said that so you would tell me why Cloud called"

Axel had the perfect idea, he looked past Roxas and saw that the news saying that there will be light thunder storms for tonight and plus it was already getting windy outside.

"Goodluck sleeping by yourself Roxas, because if you look at the television it's saying that there will be some thunderstorms tonight, plus we're next to the beach so you know how heavy the winds and lightning get, goodnight Rox" Axel counted down in his head '_1, 2, 3'_ "Axel why did you have to say that"

Axel chuckled. That was Roxas biggest phobia, storms.

Roxas sighed "Don't hog the blankets"

Axel came into Roxas room ready to get some shut eye. Roxas was laying against the head board waiting for the redhead. Axel took off his shirt only left in his boxers. Roxas could't take his eyes off Axel's slim figure. He was shocked to see how skinny the guy was, but made his body really hot was the fact that even though he was a stick he still had some toned muscles that made his body just right. "It's rude to stair Roxas" Axel said getting under the covers.

"Oh sorry" Roxas turned away

"I was kidding I know you like it" Axel teased

"Do not"

"Yah sure whatever"

Roxas reached over to shut the light off. The room went pitch black which made Roxas a bit happier due to the fact that his face was still red from blushing at Axel sexy body.

"How about you take your shirt off Rox"

"What? No way, that just feels...weird"

"Oh C'mon skin on skin together feels good and warm espiecally during a thunderstorm"

Axel moved over to Roxas slipping his hand up his shirt rubbing the blond's chest.

"You can't tell me that doesn't feel good" Axel said messaging Roxas.

Roxas had to admit that it felt like heaven. Plus the attention Axel was giving was great and he couldn't refuse a free message.

"Heh it kinda tickles...But I like it" chuckled Roxas lifting he shirt up for the redhead. Axel slowling began to trace some kisses down his stomach. Roxas never felt anything so nice and lustfull in his entire life, it was very odd at first but Roxas not only realized that he liked the feeling but also liked Axel. But it was more than like, he was at the point that he knew he loved him, but he wasn't ready to confess that to him.

By midnight Axel woke up to the sound of thunder, he looked beside himself and saw Roxas sound a sleep. He didn't remember much what happpend before he fell asleep but he was glad to see that Roxas finally took his shirt off. After another bang of thunder Roxas moved in closer to Axel trying to get away from the noise as much as possible. Axel smiled down at Roxas and pulled him closer keeping the blonde safe for the night.

"Wake up" Roxas pushed and shoved Axel playfully around in bed the very next morning. "Axel C'mon I want to go hang out at the beach today but instead your just being a bum" Roxas sat on the bed trying to figure out a way to get the lazy redhead out of bed. "Hmm well whenever I slept in when we were in Paris Axel always fixed me so breakfast so I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to make us both something to eat" Roxas slowly walked out of the room and went straight into the kitchen ready to whip up some breakfast.

_About 30 minutes later_

Axel slowly woke up out of bed, he looked around the room and saw that Roxas wasn't in sight. Axel stretched a bit before he got on his feet. "It smells good" He grabbed his shirt and threw it on. He walked out of the bedroom and saw that Roxas was cooking. "Mornin Rox, sorry I slept so late" Axel said checking out the meal.

"It's no problem, you hungry?" Roxas asked putting some pancakes onto a plate.

"I'm starving to be exact, did you make all this yourself? Because this is alot of food"

"Yeah I thought I'd make some food for a change since you were doing all the cooking"  
"Mmm tasty I love pancakes, beacon, eggs and toast"

"I thought you would"

Roxas grabbed himself a plate and sat next to Axel at the table.

"What do you want to do today Rox?"

"I was hoping that we could both go to the beach together"

"Yeah we can do that, if that's what you want to do"

"The beach it is"

* * *

**I kinda think this chapter was lame, oh well. Anyways I'm planning on writing three or four more chapters and this story will be over with, and after I'm done writing I'll finish up my other fic, The prep and the skater. I hope you enjoyed please REVIEW!!!**


	12. Almost perfect

**today is a beautiful day! I really think so because I went to school and finished all my work, then I went to the gym and I just got back so now I'm typing this story and I'm not tired at all!!! So anyways here's the next chapter! enjoy plz**

* * *

Axel and Roxas threw on their swim trunks and walked down to the beach for a nice relaxing day in the sun. As they got down to the ocean the looked around and noticed it was just perfect there weren't too many people and the weather was just right, it was like their own private beach. 

Once they found a perfect spot they pulled out some chairs and set up two huge umbrellas, everything was just right for the two, especially for Axel. "Ok last one in the water is a rotten egg" Axel said sprinting to the ocean. "Wait Axel!"

"C'mon Rox, what is it?"

"Don't you need sunblock?"

Axel was one step ahead

"No why?"

"You'll get burnt, and I don't want to hear you complaining for the rest of this trip"

"Only in one condition"

"And that would be...?"

"You have to rub it on me" Axel smirked

Roxas was shocked to what he had just heard, but he really didn't mind either

"Fine I'll do it I just don't want you to get burnt"

"Am I sensing a soft spot on you Roxas?" Axel teased, Roxas punched him in the ribs playfully

Axel sat down on his beach towel, while Roxas sat down right behind him, he squirted some spf 50 on his hand and gently rubbed some on the redhead's back. It started off as him rubbing but soon it became a nice relaxing message, Axel slowly leaned back as Roxas put more sunscreen on the redhead, but he moved his hands from his back to his stomach Axel was almost leaning on the blonds' chest. Roxas kept on messaging with both his hands around Axel's neck. He slowly pushed Axel to the ground and got on top of him with both legs on each side. Luckily there weren't any people or families around and if they were it wasn't near the two boys or else there would've been quite a bit of complaints.

Roxas leaned into Axel and before he knew it both their lips were pressed together, Axel was loving every second going by, he leaned up grabbing onto Roxas' waist pulling him closer. Roxas wrapped his arms around the redheads' neck, running his hands through Axel's red locks.

Minutes later both Axel and Roxas lied next to each other in the sand, Axel laid on his side so he was facing Roxas.

"That was nice Roxas, you need to rub sunscreen on me more often" chuckled Axel

Roxas giggled as well and smiled back at Axel

"We've been here for almost an hour making out in the sand..."

"It's been great" Roxas smiled back at Axel

"Lets go get in the water" Axel got up giving offering Roxas a hand helping him up out of the sand

They raced down to the water and spent most of the afternoon playing around in the waves and trying to build a sand castle but was a failure due to the waves that kept on crashing down on their little sand architecture. In the middle of all their fun Axel's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Roxas followed up behind Axel and eased dropped on his conversation, "Mhh yes...Ok...I'll ask him...alright see you then" Axel hung up and looked at Roxas.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked curiously hoping it wasn't who he thought it was, and it better not be...

"Cloud" Axel said hoping Roxas wouldn't get mad of hearing the name

"What did he want?" Roxas almost seemed ticked off

"Well he said he can hang out tonight, so he invited us up to the Tiki Bar again, I know you don't like him but since he lives here in Sydney it's not like I'm ever gonna see him that much after this, plus we're just friends"

Roxas wasn't sure but he wouldn't put up with Cloud's crap if he got in the way of him and Axel.

"I guess if you put it that way"

"Thanks Roxas, after tonight he has to study for his classes and won't be able to hang out with us so tonight will be the last night we'll see him"

Roxas still wasn't happy about tonight's plans with Cloud, plus he wasn't hoping he could spend it with Axel, it was like the day was almost perfect.

Later on that evening Roxas and Axel both walked down together to the Tiki Bar. Roxas was thinking maybe later after they get down with chilling with Cloud then him and Axel could go walk down the beach and that would be the perfect moment to tell Axel that he loved him. Roxas knew that Axel loved him also but he knew that even though the redhead is very easy to get with boys he was very shy at telling someone else how he felt so he thought that it would be perfect for him to tell Axel his feelings and Axel do the same.

Once they made it to the bar Axel led Roxas to the bar and took their seats. For a second Cloud wasn't around and it seemed like he wasn't going to show up.

"I wonder where he is" said Axel looking around

"Hmm...Oh well we tried I guess we should get going because you know how bars get the later it gets" Roxas said hoping Axel would give up on Cloud and leave the Australian bar.

"There you are Axel" Cloud said coming up from behind, he gave a Axel a hug, Cloud looked over at Roxas and gave him a weak fake smile which read 'hello bitch you have my ex boyfriend but I'll take him from you anyways because I'm jealous' kinda look.

"Who is this with you?" Axel asked seeing a tall handsome brunette standing behind Cloud, he was obviously shy.

"Oh excuse me, this hear is Leon, we've been dating for the past three months" Cloud said showing Leon off like he won him as a trophy. Leon smiled and waved his hand shyly at Roxas and Axel.

Seeing that Cloud had a boyfriend made Roxas feel a lot more comfortable, so now he didn't have to worry about Cloud steeling Axel away from him.

All four of the boys sat around a table and chatted, well mostly Axel and Cloud talked together, Leon was shy and silent as can be and Roxas didn't want to even say a word to Cloud so he just sat quietly like Leon and relaxed but he did keep a good eye out for Cloud, he was listening to their conversations about being in middle school dating and talked about the past, which Roxas didn't like at all because he did recall Axel telling him about how Cloud stole his virginity so he didn't want them to get into something like that at the table.

"I need to use the restroom, I'll be back guys" Axel walked up from the table and walked towards the men's room. Roxas watched him but decided to wait at the table to see keep an eye out for Axel's wallet which he left in front of his chair, but other than that it was kinda acquired sitting with Cloud and Leon, they didn't even act like they were boyfriends they seemed so distant and he didn't even like the two guys. After a while Roxas began to wonder where Axel was, then Cloud got up from the table and walked away he didn't tell them where he was going, Roxas watched him wonder off but he couldn't tell where he was heading to.

Roxas waited for a couple more minutes and still no sign of Axel. "That's it" Roxas got up from his seat and went off to the men's room.

Axel was texting Demyx and Zexion on his cell phone in front of the mirror. Right as he was done he snapped his phone shut and headed towards the door, but was stopped by Cloud.

"Hey Cloud, what's up?"

"Axel I still want you"

"What?" Axel asked not sure by what he meant

"I know that I'm with Leon but... I just want to kiss you" Cloud said taking steps closer to Axel who happened to be trapped against the wall.

"No Cloud we're over, I have feelings for Roxas now and it wouldn't be right you have a boyfriend"

"Forget that stupid kid Roxas, you can do so much better than that"

"Cloud No! Let's just go back out there and forget about all this"

Cloud looked at the reflection of the mirror and thought it was the perfect chance to reuine Roxas and Axel's relationship. He quickly grabbed Axel and forced him into a kiss.

"I knew this was to good to be true"

Axel pushed Cloud off and saw Roxas standing in the doorway with tears sliding down his face.

"Roxas this isn't what it looks like" Axel said stepping closer to Roxas, as Roxas took steps further away

"That's what they all say" He walked out of the mens' bathroom with Axel rushing out searching for the blonde.

"Roxas! Please he did this he kissed me I told him no" Roxas just kept on walking crying his eyes out.

"Fuck off Axel I fucking hate you!!!" Roxas yelled out leaving the restaurant, everyone around stopped and stared watching the two argue back and fourth.

"Roxas please you need to let me explain"

"I said fuck off and I don't ever want to see you again for the rest of my life!"

Roxas cursed at Axel as Axel begged for forgiveness all the way back to the hotel.

"You know Roxas you have no right to be mad at me"

"Fuck that Axel I saw you lip lock with that fucking fag Cloud damn I fucking hate him and you, and I do have a fucking right to be mad at you Axel"

Axel grabbed Roxas by the arm to stop from walking further away, "You haven't let me explain what happened, if you just let me tell yo-" Roxas slapped Axel clear across the face.

"I said NO! I don't believe you"

Axel began to feel hatred back towards Roxas, it made him mad also because Roxas just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and it made Axel mad at Cloud but it made him mad to Roxas too, because he wouldn't let him explain the situation.

"Fine" Axel pushed Roxas away and walked towards there rooms. "If you're gonna act like a bitch then I'll treat you like one" Axel snapped back at Roxas, "I never liked you to begin with Cloud was right I can do much better than you" Of course all of the hateful words Axel was saying was bringing more tears to Roxas's blue eyes which happened to look like waterfalls.

"I'm not the bitch you are you fucking asshole"Roxas walked into his room slamming the door shut not wanting to see the redhead for the remainder of this trip.

* * *

** tear Y.Y I know don't you hate it when those two break apart! Y.Y it puts tears to my eyes! well don't you worry my little akuroku lovers i'll have them back together again in no time!!! REVIEWS PLZ!**


	13. My vanilla

**hola! OMG this is the best weekend evah! I have a four day weekend starting today! YAY ME:D Ok well I know all of you are sad because Roxas and Axel aren't together so yah I thought I'd update as soon as possible! so here's the next chappie!**

* * *

Axel couldn't sleep that night, all he did was just think about Roxas. He felt bad for what he said to the blonde, all he wanted to do was apologize for what happened and for what he said to him afterwards but Roxas was to stubborn to give Axel a chance to explain. 

Roxas sat quietly in his room thinking about Axel, he wanted to hurt him so bad so he could feel the pain Roxas was feeling. He had a box of tissues sitting on his dresser next to the bed he kept on grabbing an extra tissue every time Axel came to his mind because every time the redhead got inside his head it made a waterfall of tears come running down his face. Roxas stayed up for the next hour or so, till he had cried himself to sleep.

By the next morning Axel was up by eight thirty, which was very unusual for him. He normally slept till noon but Roxas was still on his mind. He really wanted the kid to forgive him for what happened the night before so since Roxas wasn't going to listen to him he came up with a good idea. He decided he would right him a note and slip it into his hand while he was sleeping so when he woke up he would decide to forgive Axel or not. Axel wrote the note and was read a few times making sure it was good enough, he slowly walked to the blondes' room and walked over to Roxas and saw that there were tissues scattered around his bed and on the floor. That made him feel terrible, knowing that he cried over him all night. He stuck the note next to Roxas making sure it was easy to find when he first woke up.

Axel walked back to his room and changed to his swim trunks, he was going to go out to the beach and spend his last day getting his mind off all the drama. Axel laid out long chair so he could lay out to tan and set an umbrella with his cooler next it. It was perfect to relieve the stress to lay out and relax. Now all he had to do was wait for Roxas.

Minutes later Roxas woke up seeing a piece of paper nicely folded next to him. He looked over at it wondering how on earth did it get here? He didn't want to lay there and try to figure out where it came from so he reached over and opened.

* * *

_Roxas I know your mad at me and I'm sure your thinking about crumbling up this piece of paper and throwing it away, well don't._

_Please I really want to talk to you, I just want you to know that I'm very sorry for what all happened last night and what I said to you was very cruel of me to say also._

_I also wanted you to know what truely happend but I don't want to tell you on this note I want to tell you in person so please come to me, I'm down at the beach at the spot we were both hanging out at yesterday I would like to tell you everything and my feelings for you._

_I just hope you can find a place in your heart to forgive me_

_Axel_

* * *

Roxas was still angry but thought about it and realized he never did give Axel a chance to explain what all happened last night so maybe he could go to the redhead and give him another chance. 

Axel sat under the sun watching the waves splash onto the sand, he looked up at the sun and saw that it was over his head which meant it was noon, he didn't like that because Roxas is usually awake before noon and he was thinking maybe Roxas saw the note but was still upset at him and didn't want to forgive him. "I'm screwed" Axel eventually passed out and laid on his chair under the sun.

Moments later a shadow came over him blocking the sun. But Axel didn't notice since he fell asleep. "Your gonna burn if you keep tanning like this" Axel was startled, he looked up as he saw that he was face to face with Roxas. "Roxas" was all the redhead could say, he was surprised that he even came.

Roxas grabbed the umbrella and placed over them so they would be completely shaded. Roxas took a seat next to Axel, Axel scooted closer to Roxas placing his hand on the blondes, but Roxas pulled his hand away coldly. "No, I came down here so you could talk...So talk" Roxas crossed his arms and wanted a good explanation from the redhead.

"First I want to tell you that I'm sorry..." Axel still couldn't understand why he was telling him he was sorry because it wasn't like it was his fault. But it would be the right thing to do. "When I told you all those things last night about being better than you and you don't deserve a guy like me, well that was real stupid of me to say. I only said that because I was mad at you, because you wouldn't let me explain the whole situation and I guessed I got a little ticked of as well" Axel could still see the hurt in his eyes, which made him want to hold and comfort the blonde.

"But the stuff that happened in the men's room wasn't my fault" Axel was hoping that Roxas would forgive him after this. "After I got done doing my business, Demyx and Zexion started texting me on my cell phone so I was in there chatting with them for a while telling them all that I've been doing...Till Cloud came in, he told me that he wanted me and I said no I'm with you. So I kept on pushing him away but then he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, but this is where you came in. He kissed me but I didn't respond, but you saw everything else that happend after that, but even though I didn't kiss Cloud, I still want to let you know that I'm truely sorry and that I promise to not let anything like that ever happen again"

Roxas looked away from Axel for a moment, just looking towards the ocean, believing that he should forgive him. "I'm sorry to" said Roxas.

"For what?" asked Axel.

"I should have let you explain, but I was so mad and heart broken after I saw you and Cloud"

"Don't be none of this is your fault"

"If I would have let you explain than all this drama wouldn't have ever started"

"It's ok Rox, I'm sure I would have been mad also"

Roxas smiled at Axel, and that was one of the reasons why he liked Axel, he always made him feel better even after he did something

wrong, Axel was such a forgiving guy.

Roxas reached for Axel's hand and held it tightly letting Axel knew he was forgiven. Of course that wasn't enough for Axel, he grabbed the blonde's waist pulling him up in his lap. Roxas laid his back on Axel's chest as he sat in between his legs, Axel wrapped his arms around the younger one's waist, just enjoying the view.

"I'm assuming this means we're back together?" Axel questioned Roxas smiled "Yeah If that's alright with you"  
"You know it is" Axel pecked a kiss on his forhead.

After another day at the beach Axel and Roxas came home in the late afternoon beat from the sunlight and the heat. "It feels good in here" Axel said laying on the couch.

"I know I'm gonna turn up the ac" Roxas came back into the living room and saw Axel hogging up the whole couch. "No fare, you can't hog the whole couch" Roxas pouted "That's the best part, we snuggle with each other" "Hmm...I got a better idea" Roxas signaled Axel the follow him to his bedroom. Axel knew where this was going. Roxas sat on his bed and laid there suductively for Axel to follow. Axel walked into the room shutting the door behind him, he walked over to Roxas bed and made himself comfortable next to the blond. Roxas pulled Axel on top of him and threw his hands around Axel's neck, Axel pulled himself closer to Roxas kissing his chest all the way up to his neck and then to his lips. Axel placed his hands onto the blonde's waist tugging at his swim trunks to come off.

Roxas was a little nervous since no one else has ever seen his private parts before, well other than his mom but that was when he's a baby and mother's dont' count. He allowed Axel to slip off the rest of his clothes anyway, Axel traced more kisses down his chest and began going south towards his waist line, Roxas kept on panting feeling Axel's every move.

Axel grabbed onto Roxas member blowing and rubbing it in passionate ways, "Ax...I'm gonna oh Axel!" Roxas never felt something so intense but so loving in is who life, it was the strangest feeling but it felt so good. "that's nothing" Axel whispered wiping the cum off of his chin. He slipped off his swim trunks and pulled the blonde's legs apart and went in.

"Oh god ah!" Roxas kept on whimpering and scratching on the the redhead's back leaving scars. Axel's member thrusted in and out of Roxas. Causing the blonde to scream his lungs out. "Axel!..Ah...oh god this..." All Roxas could do was keep on panting.

Axel finally pulled out of the blonde, rubbing his erection to calm him down. "Axel?" Axel looked over at Roxas and laid down on his side pulling Roxas waist next to his.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" Roxas blushed, he had never told his own brother Sora that he loved him and telling Axel was very hard but felt good to confess his feelings to someone.

Axel smiled and pecked a kiss on his nose "I love you to"

Roxas felt his stomach growl, he looked over at his clock which read 6:34 "Im hungy" said the blonde.

"And why is this my problem?" Axel said sarcastically

Roxas playfully punched him in his ribs "I was hoping that you would, I don't know cook me somthing or take me out somewhere.."

"You like to eat after sex, very interesting" Axel teased.

"Axel please I'm gonna starve and if i die of starvation I'll blame it on you" Roxas pouted

Axel smiled "Anything for you darling"

"darling? find a better nickname" Roxas said slipping on some pants. Axel got out of bed and searched around in his luggage for his clothes. "Hmm let me think of a nickname for you"

"Blondie?"

"no"

"sweetums?"

"too girly"

"I know"

"Axel!"

"ok ok umm...pudding?"

"I hate pudding"

"Baby boo"

"nah"

"cuddly bear?"

"too kiddyish"

"frou frou?"

"ew"

"hotsuff?"

"to old"

"cutie pie?"

"Axel you suck at making up nicknames"

"No your just go picky, Ooh! I know I know!!! I'll call you my little vanilla"

"Vanilla?" Roxas questioned, "I had never heard of that one before"

Axel walked over to him and kissed him on the lips getting a taste of his mouth.

"You taste like vanilla"

They left the hotel and spent a romantic evening eating at a fine Australian restaraunt for their last night in Sydney.

* * *

**Ok well that was a fun chapter to write, but FYI this was the first time I ever wrote Axel fucking Roxas, so I kinda thought the sex I wrote was kinda lame because I've never wrote that stuff before but hey there's a first time for everything.**

**Well I'm kinda sad because I don't want this story to end and the next chapter is my last. T.T**

**Don't worry I'll be sure to write more like this! REVIEWS PLZZZ!!!!**


	14. Finally happy

**The last chap! Well it's been good, I had a great time writing this story. I know the sex kinda sucked because it was short and stuff but it was my first time ever writing a story with Aku fucking Roku lol but anyways I'm sad that it has to come to an end but don't worry I'll have more AkuRoku stories in the future once I finish up my other two stories I'm writing.**

* * *

After having dinner, Axel and Roxas walked along the beach talking about school, friends, and normal guy stuff. But Roxas had other things on his mind.  
"Axel I'm a little nervous about going back to the others" Axel looked down at Roxas with concern.

"Why what's wrong?" Axel asked.

"Before I met you I was straight, and at first I didn't like you and everyone on the trip knew that, so when I go back they're gonna think it's weird that not only do I like you but I'm your boyfriend. Plus I've spent so much time with you for the past two weeks, I really don't want to go back with my old life, I really just want to stay here and be with you and you only" Axel frowned at Roxas.

"First of all, don't worry about what others will think about you, and second I just want to stay here with you also but when we do go back to Tokyo and finish up our trip with the others I know it will start off a bit odd, but I promise we'll be together even when school starts nothing will break up apart"

"I hope you right"

Axel and Roxas sat together on the sand admiring the night sky. Roxas leaned over to Axel resting his head on his shoulder, Axel responded by wrapping his arm around the blonde pulling him closer.

Roxas looked up at Axel and placed a kiss on his cheeks, causing the redhead to blush. "I love you" said Roxas, Axel smiled at him and held him tight.

"I love you too"

By the next morning Roxas woke up and looked at his clock and saw that it was ten till eight. Their plane will leave in three hours so now was the time to wake up. Roxas realized he couldn't move because of a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist. "Axel you need to wake up" Roxas poked Axel's arms hoping he would let go. "Mm...five more minutes" Axel groaned. Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel squeezed tighter onto his hold on Roxas. "Ax...Axel I ca..can't bre..eath" Axel finally let go of Roxas.

"Thank you" Roxas said begining to jump out of bed. But was pulled back in by Axel. "Oh not so fast, you didn't think I would let you go that fast now would I?" Axel pulled Roxas under him and kissed his neck around tickling the blonde. "Hahaha Axel! Haha No! Stop that tickles, haha" Axel couldn't help but start chuckling as well.

When Axel stopped he looked down at Roxas who was glaring at him for being tickled, that was one of the things that Roxas hated most was being tickled. "Damn you are fucking sexy when you make that face it makes me want to do you some more..." Axel began to pull at Roxas pants but Roxas batted his hands away this time pushing Axel off of him. "No Axel our plane leaves in three hours and we have to pack, and go through security which takes an hour and we don't have time for sex so get ready"

Axel cooked some breakfast while Roxas finished up packing the rest of his bags. "Roxy foxy breakfast is ready" Roxas pulled his luggage out of the room and sat next to Axel at the table chowing down on the pancakes and beacon.

"I'm gonna miss your cooking" said Roxas finishing up his meal

"I'm so flattered Roxy, I'll cook for you anytime you want" said Axel.

Before they knew it, it was time to head to the airport. They waited in line to go through security for almost an hour, then waited another thirty minutes to get onto their plane.

While waiting Axel bought himself a sandwich for him and Roxas. Roxas waited by himself saving his seat for Axel. "Here you go, I thought you might be hungry by now, but if not you can eat it on the plane" Axel handed the delicious beacon turkey club to Roxas. "For me? Thanks Axel that was sweet of you" Roxas leaned over to Axel and pecked his nose.

"It's so easy to please you Rox, that's what I like about you" "What's that suppose to mean?" "I'm kidding Roxy, you know I love you" Axel teased, Roxas rolled his eyes and playfully pushed him away.

"Flight 13 heading to Tokyo will now begin to board"

"That's us" said Axel grabbing his carry on bag. He grabbed onto Roxas hand and walked onto the plane.

Roxas took his seat next to the window as Axel took his seat next to Roxas. "Ready to go back with the others?" Axel asked

Roxas shook his head no.

"Why not?" Axel questioned

The blonde shrugged "I'm gonna miss being with you and you only, I don't want to go back to all the drama in my life..."

"Hey it's ok, I'll be there for you"

"No, it's not that simple, when I was young both of my parents died in a car accident and me and Sora had to go to this all year academy school and I hated it so much because I never had a family to go to and my life has sucked since then"

"Roxas?"

Roxas looked up at Axel and leaned his head on his shoulder "Thank you" Axel held on to him tightly and looked over to the window watching the plane leave the ground. It wasn't long till he fell asleep with his head on top of Roxas.

Roxas couldn't sleep, instead he looked out the window admiring the view of the sun and the ocean below, At first he thought that this trip was the dumbest thing that ever happened to him. But in the end he realized he was so wrong, it happend to be one of the greatest things to ever happen to him.

He has always been sad and depressed for not having a family and not living a normal life, but if it wasn't for his brother Sora for signing up for this trip then he would have never met Axel or even better fallen in love with the boy. Plus he had an adventure of a life time from venturing onto the wrong plane, to getting his first kiss in Paris and the time at the beach with the Axel was all worth it.

Roxas looked over at Axel who's head was leaning on his shoulder, he smiled and cuddled up closer to him. Minutes later he drifted off to sleep.

And in the end all that mattered was that he had Axel to love and to be there for him, it was enough for a change he was finally happy.

* * *

**I can't believe I finally finished this story!!! I know the ending is kinda cheezy but I had to end it somehow, I didn't know what else to put into the last chapter yah know? But anyways all the books I read end cheezy so I thought this should be finished off like that lol**

**PLEASE READ THIS!!! **_Ok I came up with a brilliant AkuRoku story evah! and I didn't want to post it on Fanfic till I atleast finished this story or one of my stories so I thought I would quickly end this story and start this new story I came up with which I'm so excited about!!! It will be a while till I post it on here I need to think about the story line some more but trust me this won't be the end of me! I'll have more stories!!!_

**Please leave me REVIEWS!!!**


	15. Exciting AN

Well, hello!

I know what your thinking, 'Excuse me, this fic is done.. why are you updating, Evan?!"

Well, first off I am not Evan. If you don't already know I am Kelly, aka RoxasInMyPocket (formally Ren13013).. and I have adopted Evans Fics.

What I am here to tell YOU is, I plan on rewriting this fic. So if you were a fan, I suggest you get ready for it to be rewritten and probably have more of a back story. I, personally, enjoyed this fic when I read it.. but it could use a little rewrite.. whadda say?

So, who knows.. it might even contain more chapters! So, I suggest you check back here to see what's cooking~

SO, I just wanted to let you know.. that's what's happening!

What i will prolly do, is once i have a few rewritten, replace the first chapter with the new one (so it doesnt delete the lovely reviews) then, delete the rest. Pretty much starting from the beginning. My reasoning in doing that is, so you guys will get a convienant little email telling you a new chapter is up... just like it would with any other fic.

The reason why I'm not doing that with the first chapter is.. it will delete all your reviews... but deleting the chapters after the first doesn't delete the reviews (atleast thats what i've been told -crossfingers- hope it doesn't!)

So, be expecting this to happen within the next few weeks!

with luffles and cookies,

Kelly


End file.
